<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>自由的光芒点燃了温暖 by white_lemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066873">自由的光芒点燃了温暖</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon'>white_lemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 中文翻译</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce点头：“这样也好。我没什么计划，也不介意庆祝Steve的生日。那些消防员很会搞派对的。”Tony僵住了：“等——你说什么？”“啊，Tony，”Bruce给了他一个同情的眼神，“猜我应该在你给Steve找到合适的礼物后再回来？”他呻卝吟了一声，把脸埋进Pepper愚蠢的抱枕里。“我是这个世上最差劲的男友。”Bruce在一旁幸灾乐祸。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Foster/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>自由的光芒点燃了温暖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272204">Freedom’s Light Burnin’ Warm</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudatenium/pseuds/laudatenium">laudatenium</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tony？你在听吗？”</p><p>“在，在，特专心。他已经2小时48分钟没给我发消息了。”</p><p>“我是来研究六度音阶的递增，”Bruce抗议。</p><p>“是，是，”Tony盯着手机咕哝。</p><p>Bruce叹气：“你不知道那是什么，对吧？”</p><p>“完全不。”</p><p>“音乐方面的东西。博士们不是都懂……无所谓了。如果你再不挪动你的屁卝股开车滚去纳尔逊营地，我就给你来针镇定剂，亲自把你送去。”</p><p>“叛徒。Steve爱我的屁卝股。”Tony感觉被冒犯。他把手机扔到玻璃茶几上，金属设备在上面滑行了一英尺才停下。“我不能去纳尔逊营地，或者在山上的家。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“你没看新闻吗？操，你没看见东北方向的烟柱么？半个加利福尼亚都烧起来了，不幸的是，我男朋友是少数几个有资格帮忙灭火的人之一。”</p><p>“好吧，那加利福尼亚不着火的时候呢？我就是随便一说，”面对Tony的怒视，Bruce只好举起手以示安抚。“5月后你就再没见过他了。也许这对你们俩都有好处。”</p><p>他们互瞪着对方：一边是永远不想承认自己犯错的机械工程师；另一边，是大概率正确的化学工程师。</p><p>“我应该打个电话。问问有没有时间。”Tony嘟囔着，穿着牛津鞋的脚在长毛绒地毯里来回磨蹭。</p><p>Bruce，上帝保佑他，仅仅挑起眉毛：“你觉得呢？”</p><p>“但我又想给他个惊喜，”Tony苦恼地倒在沙发上。Bruce叹了口气，继续研究自己的化学公式。</p><p>震动的手机在玻璃桌面上发出刺耳的颤音。他冲过去捞起手机，看看是不是Steve发来的消息，并选择性无视了Bruce从镜片上方投来洞察一切的目光。</p><p>那是张图片，一个大概三个月大胖乎乎的婴儿，头发是浅浅的黄色。照片的一角，Steve咧着他那大白牙笑容灿烂。</p><p>“为什么要给我发婴儿的照片？是洗脑吗？这什么意思？”Tony大声哀嚎，“可能有像素编写的勒索信。Steve认识什么婴儿吗？难道他想要个孩子？我去从哪儿给他搞一个？”</p><p>“态度好点儿问问Pepper，”Bruce讽刺。Tony根本没工夫回击，继续道：“你是说他朋友有小孩？圣诞节你邀请来的那对不错的夫妻？你介绍过简，她是个天体物理学家？Thor是那个把所有人都喝趴下的家伙？你当时躺在地上扯他裤子，求我给他做x光看有没有假肢？情人节的时候你去参加他们的婚礼了吧？”</p><p>“也对，孩子头发是金的。不过这说明了什么？”</p><p>Bruce的眼神跟Pepper一模一样：“你们是两个在正经谈恋爱的成年人。打电话去问。”</p><p>“我不能就这样打过去，你疯了吗？我要先揣摩清他的想法，要不然他会失望——”</p><p>就在他喋喋不休的时候，Bruce俯身从桌上拿起手机，按下了快捷键2。铃响了两下Steve就接了起来。“Tony？”他听上去很是愉悦。</p><p>无视Bruce得意的笑容，Tony缩了缩脖子，还是开口：“Heeey，Steve，就是好奇那个婴儿。”</p><p>“他叫Brandt，”衣服沙沙作响，Steve似乎把手机夹在肩上，背景中有着微弱的低声细语和咿咿呀呀声。“Thor在这儿做调查，所以Jane和Frigga从新墨西哥给他个惊喜。他们要待到下周。”</p><p>“他……挺可爱的。”</p><p>“是吧？”咕叽声突然变大了，Steve嘘了一声，接着婴儿笑起来。“你要来吗？”</p><p>“去纳尔逊营地？”</p><p>“对啊。”他声音里的失落令Tony十分难受。“我们一个月没见面了。这节骨眼上，我走不开，我知道你很忙，但看到Thor和Jane，我们4号打算烧烤，我希望你能来。如果可以的话。”</p><p>“我当然会去。我可以……现在就开车，我去打包点儿衣服。”</p><p>“不，Tony，明天。去睡会儿觉。等下——”他都能听出Steve在傻乎乎地咧嘴笑，好吧， Steve的好心情总能感染别人。Tony冲Bruce比了个中指，这混蛋还挂着洋洋得意的笑容。他听到Steve把婴儿递给Sam和Natasha，然后大步离开砰的一声关上纱门。“谢谢，Tony。这真的意义重大。旅馆房间不够，你只能跟我挤一挤。”</p><p>“真是不幸。”自从Steve去年搬出去，Bucky毫不客气的表示，他不欢迎Steve回他们曾经共享的房间，但他们为Steve夏季待的太阳门廊坐了防雨措施。这又是一件让Tony暗暗开心的事儿，因为那玩意儿的造型不适合过冬。这意味着Steve在火灾季后打算回洛杉矶，回到Tony身边。</p><p>“地下室的淋浴不太好用，不过也就几天——”</p><p>“没关系，Steve。”</p><p>“你可以请Pepper，Rhodey和Bruce 4号的时候过来，如果他们愿意。”Steve热切道，“我希望他们能来和我们一起庆祝。”</p><p>“我会转告的。明天见？”</p><p>“嗯，想你，拜拜。”</p><p>“爱你，拜。”通话结束。“Steve说你4号也该去。”</p><p>Bruce点头：“这样也好。我没什么计划，也不介意庆祝Steve的生日。那些消防员很会搞派对的。”</p><p>Tony僵住了：“等——你说什么？”</p><p>“啊，Tony，”Bruce给了他一个同情的眼神，“猜我应该在你给Steve找到合适的礼物后再回来？”</p><p>他呻卝吟了一声，把脸埋进Pepper愚蠢的抱枕里。“我是这个世上最差劲的男友。”Bruce在一旁幸灾乐祸。</p><p>***<br/>190高速公路不是加州风景最好的一条，但它确实有自身的魅力。</p><p>在途经波特维尔和成功湖后，这条双车道高速公路蜿蜒了大约30英里，到达一个最大用处就是来问路的小镇，只因为你在去营地的路上迷失了方向。</p><p>Tony开了辆银色的奥迪，其他座驾都太过引人注目，也是对他车技的证明，没有在80次不同转弯的情况下撞上树。他紧张扭着Steve一年前给他的金色护身符，自己好像从来没摘下过。</p><p>如往常一样，写着“纳尔逊营地/科伊平地”的绿色标志悄悄出现，就凭他现在心神不宁的状态，要不是边上一排乱七八糟的邮箱，他铁定就错过了。他最爱的消防员住在一栋铝制的巨大房屋里，外墙被漆成明亮的红色，上面绘制着黑金色的圣洛里安十字架。它在一众灰白绿的铝盒子中脱颖而出，就像五个纽约消防员来到只有97人的小镇。</p><p>他没带什么东西，只有一袋过夜用品，几条牛仔裤、衬衫和一个洗漱包（还有润滑油，超多的）。Steve的生日礼物——Tony在过完自己生日后就设计好了，但从没拿出来过——被放在包的最下面。</p><p>Bruce说要是可以他就过来，Pepper有几个会要开，而Rhodey他甚至联系不上。这犹犹豫豫的样子根本不像他们，不过Tony拒绝细想。</p><p>让他失望的是，Steve并不在家，只有Jane和Frigga。“Steve让我给你说声对不起，他们被叫走了，”Jane满怀歉意道。</p><p>“没事儿。我懂。这是你的小家伙？”</p><p>“嗯！”Jane兴冲冲地将婴儿从铺满毯子的地上抱起来，毫不在意Brandt揪她的头发。“Thor也去了；他要去参加些会议，这样明天可以腾出时间陪我们一整天。我们四个住在附赠的房间。有点挤，但是有两张床，我们带了Brandt的篮子，也能住下。”</p><p>Tony曾经和Steve就去住纳尔逊营地的小旅馆这件事争论过，那是镇上唯一的非私人住宅，但主人是一对漂亮……虔诚的夫妻，还被用作宗教静修的场所，Steve不想的Tony的到访被潜在偏执狂破坏。</p><p>“我知道这是我加入你们圈子的第一年，你们几个总是一块儿庆祝生日吗？”Tony问着，一屁卝股坐到沙发上，手里端着杯Sam的“秘制”柠檬水。（所谓的秘密配方就是放了薄荷叶和波本威士忌。）</p><p>“嗯哼，”Jane随意的应了声，不断亲着Brandt的小脸。“我们对Steve更上心。他……有点儿像核心？对这个团队来说？而且他是最不喜欢大张旗鼓的那个，所以要给他最大的排场。再说了，他出生在这么一个重大的节日，你知道他们多喜欢叫他美国队长。”</p><p>“这倒是，他就像个行走的双关语，不过我爱他。”</p><p>“他也爱你。”有那么一瞬，Jane露出会意的眼神。他不自在的动了动：“说说你的最新发现。”</p><p>Jane双眼放光，像个疯子科学家：“你会死的。”</p><p>这时Frigga走了进来。“那就让我带着孙子在你揭露宇宙奥秘伤害他之前离开，”她打趣道。</p><p>***<br/>Steve房门被打开的咔哒声把Tony吵醒了，接着几阵脚步声传来。Clint细碎的憋笑被听上去像是Bucky的家伙压了下去。他皱起眉往Steve身侧靠去，绷紧身体。</p><p>随后小声的“1……2……Steve节快乐！”伴随着小喇叭里播放的《Born in the USA》香槟砰的被打开。Tony刚睁开眼，就被一面国旗打中了脸。Steve大笑着把它从两人头上扯下，只见Sam和Clint一边挥舞着小旗子一边跳着战舞，Bucky在一旁制造出更多的香槟炸弹。</p><p>“他们每年都这样？”Tony接过红银蓝三色的串珠饰品、国旗头巾和印着国旗图案的太阳镜。</p><p>“呃，表演那块儿有几个不同版本，大部分都一样。”</p><p>Clint跳上他们的床尾，“快起来。寿星不来不让我们吃煎饼。”</p><p>“给我们5分钟，Clint。”</p><p>三人组离开的时候，还在大喊大叫，制造各种怪声，一边敲着墙一边唱着《Living in America》，虽然他们连半句歌词都不知道。</p><p>“抱歉。他们只是……我们没什么值得庆祝的事情。一有机会他们就疯过头。”</p><p>Tony握住Steve的手，捏了捏：“挺有趣的。他们这是关心你。多好啊。”</p><p>Steve露出明亮的笑容，给了他一个带着清晨气息的吻。</p><p>“你想现在拆礼物，还是等会儿？”</p><p>“现在。”</p><p>Tony伸了个懒腰，从包里翻出用漫画书页包装的扁平盒子，随意扔到Steve的腿上，然后爬回被子里。“我在想，既然你把你的给我了，我应该礼尚往来。”</p><p>Steve小心地撕下包装，打开盒子。这一块圆形奖章，跟Steve父亲留给他后来被送给Tony的那块很像。等长的十字架中间刻着圣弗洛里安，保护者他的消防员们。Tony戴的那么是金子做的，而Steve的测试白金和彩色的珐琅，串在一条光滑的链子上。“它太美了。”</p><p>“你不问问价格？”</p><p>“碰上你的时候，我就不再考虑这种问题了。过来。”</p><p>***<br/>在浴室进行了一场简短的“生日快乐”咬，并强迫Steve穿上美国队长T恤后，两人来到厨房。Thor和Jane早就到了，和朋友们享受早晨的美好时光，Frigga则带着Brandt去散步了。他们错过了第一轮的煎饼——桌边的几个家伙正在狼吞虎咽。Jane端着杯咖啡靠在柜台上，Nat似乎在堆水果。Thor轻松地把煎饼翻了个面，大声道：“啊，又是一年，Steven？”</p><p>“希望一年比一年好。”Tony飞快地瞥了眼Steve，见到他脸上洋溢着大大的笑容。</p><p>“没错，我毫不怀疑，”Thor偷偷笑了下，抿紧了唇。</p><p>“明年怎么个好法？”Tony疑惑。</p><p>“就……我不能期待一下未来会更好？”Steve嘴要咧到耳根了。</p><p>“看！”Natasha转身，递过来一盘蓝莓煎饼，上面堆着草莓、蓝莓、鲜奶油还插了几面小旗子。</p><p>“看上去很棒。谢啦。”</p><p>大家都挤在桌边，Tony被夹在Steve和Clint之间。嘴里乱喷煎饼屑（特指Clint）本该是件挺恶心的事情，可所有人都很快活，Tony并不怎么在乎。他们要为傍晚开始的野餐做准备，除此之外，这就是个慵懒的日子。Bucky抱怨今天不能畅饮（只为了防止某些白痴非法燃放烟花烧毁森林），但没人理他。</p><p>“所以，”Sam嘴里满是食物，“你俩今天干啥？”</p><p>Steve转向Tony露出“让人有些发寒的笑容。“想要去远足吗？”</p><p>Tony哀叹一声。</p><p>Steve特别喜欢远足，热衷于爬到公园里的各种山上远眺。他也不介意耍些小聪明，经常使用不向公众开放的通道和紧急道路，只要走上一公里就能到达最佳观赏点。</p><p>派克峰是Steve最爱的一座山。他们第一次非逃离火灾或在医院的“约会”就去了那儿。虽然Tony对远足兴致缺缺，他确实喜欢在山上欣赏到的美景。从纳尔逊营地开车一路向下也是一种享受，他们在巨大的红杉林中悠闲地穿过，明媚的阳光透过树枝洒落在地上。一路上谁也没说话，享受着宁静的时刻，Steve摇下车窗，Tony像只狗似的把头伸出窗外。</p><p>天气很热，太阳完全是在帮倒忙，然而习习微风到让Tony没后悔穿了件风衣。他们手牵着手，Tony对这种行为又喜爱又觉得可笑。反正现在也没别人，和男朋友漫步在古树林间十分惬意。</p><p>这不只是不错。简直就是完美。</p><p>因此当Steve单膝跪下请求Tony嫁给他时，他真的不应该太过惊讶。</p><p>Steve紧张地扭了扭：“现在是时候说点儿什么。”</p><p>“呃，好的？”</p><p>“好的是指你打算说话，还是愿意嫁给我？”</p><p>“你个蠢货，”Tony吼了句，拽过大笑不止的Steve吻了上去。那只是一枚朴素的黄金戒指，Tony自己是绝对不会选的，但从它在自己手上微微发亮的模样，不难看出Steve一定花了好几个小时寻找与他肤色相匹配的暖金色。</p><p>“我知道白金比较适合这种场合，但金色更配暖色调的皮肤——”</p><p>“你是认真在道歉吗？”Tony问。Steve笑了笑垂下眼。“我爱死它了，还有你。我当然愿意嫁给你。”</p><p>***<br/>他们在傍晚时分回到了小屋，院子被装饰成俗气的红、白、蓝三色。到处都是彩带、乞求还有红桌布上可怕的铝箔饰品。派对看上去已经准备的相当充分。</p><p>现在回想起来，见到Pepper、Rhodey和Bruce和Steve的朋友在后院转来转去也不奇怪了。</p><p>Tony翻了个白眼：“你告诉他们了，对吧？”</p><p>Steve耸耸肩，眼中闪烁着光芒：“我们有很多要庆祝的。”</p><p>在场有Tony认识的，有几个他见过一两面，还有很多只看过照片的。91组其他的成员也在，Peggy，Steve的前女友带着她的新女朋友，以及许多在公园工作或住在纳尔逊的人。Pepper是第一个上来恭喜他们的。</p><p>“让我看看！”她尖叫着抱住Tony，拽出他的左臂，戳了戳戒指：“哇，我喜欢。简约。经典。很合适。”她抬起头，眼里闪着泪花。“我太为你高兴了。”</p><p>“谢谢你，Pep.”他搂住她吸了吸鼻子。自从遇到Steve，他能看出她肩上的担子轻了，不用再无时无刻的担忧。“你是要负责把我交出去吗？”</p><p>她推开了些，笑起来：“再说。不过我跟Jan说了，她正在设计你的结婚礼服。Steve穿什么她还要纠结一下，她说了不管什么情况你都不能穿白的。”</p><p>“嘿！我第一次的婚礼！我可以穿白的！”</p><p>Pepper冲他挤了挤眼睛：“只有婚礼？”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>其他人开始朝他们聚集过来，高声祝贺。Bucky头上插着5支未点燃的烟花，一边喝着无酒精啤酒一边穿过人群。他叹了口气，假肢搂住Steve的肩膀，夸张的抽泣了一下：“不敢相信我的小宝贝要结婚了。”</p><p>“！别来这套。”</p><p>“不，真的Steve，我太为你骄傲了，我的儿子——”</p><p>“老天。”</p><p>“——我生出来的——”</p><p>“停。”</p><p>“包裹在象征自由的国旗——”</p><p>“Bucky，你他妈闭嘴。”</p><p>“嘿！为我们的儿子感到骄傲！”Sam和Thor站在烤架边高呼着，俩人都穿着镶褶边的围裙，头戴印有国旗的厨师帽。“让新娘的母亲享受这一刻吧！”</p><p>“打断一下。我才是新娘的母亲，”Rhodey郑重地宣布。</p><p>“吃屎去吧，Rhodes，你是新郎的妈，只能穿灰褐色的衣服，”Bucky嘲笑道，“而我作为新娘的妈妈要穿闪瞎所有人的蓝色。或者紫罗兰色。”</p><p>“你就离不开紫色，”Rhodey呛声道。</p><p>“紫罗兰能衬出我的眼睛，你个混蛋！”</p><p>“他们难道认为当妈比伴郎重要？”Jane逗弄着Brandt问道。</p><p>“我无所谓。让我当醉鬼叔叔就好，”Clint说完就被Natasha揍了，后者无视他的痛呼，紧紧抱住了Tony。</p><p>“我太为你们俩感到高兴了，”她在Rhodey和Bucky的叫声中凑到他耳边小声道，“Steve第一次见到你的时候，我挺担心的，不过现在？完全不了。但是浇筑，要是伤了他的心，你就死定了。”</p><p>Tony看向Steve，Peggy正在亲吻他的脸颊，然后他拍了拍那个被称作“Dum-Dum”家伙的肩膀。他看上去是那么的幸福。“永远不会的。”</p><p>“很好。”</p><p>***<br/>天色渐晚时，一通电话打了进来。Sam跑进去接，等他出来时，在场的消防员都安静下来。</p><p>“是Fury。看来我们得结束了，”他抱歉地宣布，除了Steve所有人的都抱怨起来。</p><p>“去哪儿？”他问。</p><p>“尼德尔斯附近。可能要通宵。”抱怨声更大了。</p><p>Steve转向Tony：“抱歉。”</p><p>他摇摇头：“不用道歉，这是你的工作。”</p><p>Steve弯起嘴角，快速啄了他一口：“很快就回来。”</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>